1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting rod, and more particularly refers to a new and improved connecting rod of a composite material formed from reinforced fibers with constant cross sectional area and variable cross sectional shape and method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber reinforced parts have been proposed for various applications because of the favorable ratio of strength and modulus of elasticity to the mass of the part. A particularly advantageous ratio is obtained especially if a synthetic resin matrix is used. However, its use often exhibits a relatively less favorable resistance to corrosive substances and insufficient hardness. The limitations also apply to connecting rods of composite materials with a synthetic resin matrix which is subjected to hot oils, oil vapors and oil alloy substances. The effect of these substances leads, among other things, to a reduction of the fatigue strength.
To protect the surface of bodies of a composite material with a simple cross-sectional shape, it is known, for instance, from British Pat. No. 1,515,104 to provide the bodies with nickel plating. Because of the complex shape and the magnitude of the alternating stresses applied to the part, such platings are less suitable for connecting rods.